


Morowa Jutrzenka Południa

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sisterhood, Sisters, poem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wiersz dla pewnego szalonego smarkacza, który pojawił się w moim życiu niespodziewanie i po prostu, jak w tej bajce, zaświecił żarówkę. Tak prosto. Mojej ukochanej siostrzyczce, Młodszej, @MJP. Szczęśliwego Dnia Dziecka i każdego dnia Twojego dzieciństwa (a, jak widzisz na moim przykładzie — ono wcale nie musi skończyć się tak szybko). Kocham Cię — <i>Twoja Starsza</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morowa Jutrzenka Południa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



# Morowa Jutrzenka Południa

 

znalazło mnie światło

choć długo szukało

morowo błysnęło

gdzie nigdy — nie było

 

poznało mnie światło

jutrzenki blask bodło

jasnym szczęściem śniło

decyzję podjęło — zostało

 

stanęło obok światło

południem oplotło

bajki cicho wyło

decyzję podjęło — zostało

 

długo ciemno było

już nie zgasło światło

bo Młodsze się stało

u boku Starszego — zostało

 

z ciemności wyszłam

rękę światła wzięłam

ciemnością się stałam

zostałam

 


End file.
